Sunday
by Kainorian
Summary: Sunday. Everyone's second most hated day in the week, or at least, Korra's. Even worse, when there's rain outside that prevents her from doing anything. Trying to overcome her boredom, Korra decides to go out for a jog to clear her mind. Things take an unexpected turn, however, when she saves a beautiful stranger.


Korra hated Sundays. They were a constant reminder that the weekend was over and that it was almost Monday. Next to mornings and Mondays, Sundays were the third thing on her "Things That Are Evil" - list she absolutely couldn't stand. Especially when it was dark outside and also raining cats and dogs.

With a sigh, the athlete stepped back from the window. Thanks to the weather, the power was shut off and she didn't know when it would come back on, making her already sour Sunday even more bitter now. Meant that she couldn't watch TV, surf in the internet or even cook, which was definitely the worst part out of all. Given that the fridge was empty anyway, that wasn't really such a disaster. She actually planned to go out and get some groceries, but nope, mother nature had other plans and decided to disrupt her plans.

Needless to say, Korra was pissed.

It's not like she had a fear of rain or something, but she had no desire to get herself a cold. Sure, she could just wear thick clothing, but that always had the effect that she felt like she was melting. Besides, there was also the problem of leaving Naga alone in the apartment, which was always bound to end in a disaster, but taking her out during this weather was even worse. Unlike her owner, Naga loved to play in the rain and to get all dirty in the mud. After all, she wasn't the one who had to clean her after. Sometimes she couldn't help but be kind of jealous of her pet. She didn't have to worry about anything and could do anything whenever and wherever she wanted to. Sadly, things didn't work like that for humans, and she just happened to be a human. Still, fingers crossed to be reborn as a dog in her next life.

Trotting lazily over to the kitchen, Korra grabbed herself a can of cheap beer. The sort that was disgusting and ain't even worth its low price, but it was better than nothing. She cast a look over to the newspaper that was lying on the table, already having flipped through it. Usually, she only read the sports section, but since the only thing she could do that didn't require electricity was read, and because she was bored as hell, she'd forced herself to go through every section, even the section about celebrities. Korra never understood how people could do this to themselves and read all that crap. Heck, she was sure there was some kind of substance in the thing that made people buy and read it all over again, but the moment she'd tell anyone they'd declare her insane, so she kept her mouth shut.

She'd already tried taking naps but to no avail. The rain was pouring so much that its noise was too loud to sleep through and she already had 14 hours of sleep behind her, making a nap next to impossible. Naga, however, was enjoying her sweet time in her basket, sleeping and absentmindedly waggling her tail. Korra had been thinking about asking a vet about it, but never got around to do it, figuring that it wouldn't be anything too bad. The more she was looking at her sleeping dog, however, the more grumpy she became. Yeah, that little rascal had it too good.

Great. Now she had sunk even so low that she was even envying her dog. And for some reason, the beer tasted even worse now, prompting her to throw it into the bin. Yup, she hated Sundays.

Whenever she was bored, her parents would tell her to do her homework or clean up the house instead, stating that it would help her clearing her mind. Obviously, Korra never cleaned up, thinking that it was a waste of time and effort on top of being bored. However, seeing that there wasn't much she could do, she seriously started to think about doing it. The apartment could use it, since she preferred to let her stuff lie around everywhere because she was too lazy to clean up afterwards and Naga liked to play with anything she could get her paws on. The thing, however, was that she'd need light in order to clean up, but seeing that the power was still not back on, that would make life difficult, so she quickly dismissed the idea.

It was already past noon, meaning the day was almost over. As much as she hated Mondays, Korra couldn't wait for it to come soon enough, as it meant she could finally go to the gym again. Usually, her daily routine consisted of a workout for twenty minutes, but she didn't feel it today. She blamed the weather for that. Naga wasn't even keen on playing with her, which happened rarely, but Korra couldn't blame her either. Dogs had to rest too sometimes. She almost wished that Tenzin or Pema would call her to babysit their children like they usually did on weekends, because that was always promising to be fun but also exhausting at the same time. Still, better than bumming around at home like she was right now.

Geez, her body was itching to do something. She really wished she would have charged her phone earlier. Now would have been the perfect opportunity to make progress in Candy Crush. It was a stupid game, but it fulfilled its purpose.

And so, it happened that soon she was walking mindlessly through the entire apartment and doing various silly activities, eager to blow off some steam. Those included half-hearted jumps, quick jabs into the air or simply doing stunts in the apartment, basically anything she could come up with. None of them sufficed, however, making her ultimately plump on the sofa. A look at the clock spelled that barely fifteen minutes had passed, much to her dismay.

Groaning, Korra slumped against the furniture, covering her face with her hands. This was even worse than she'd imagined. Seriously, how could people stand this? There was no way she'd make it through in this apartment any longer, so the only option she had was to go outside, rain aside.

Eager to leave the apartment, she grabbed her blue hoodie and her iPod, which, miraculously, still had enough battery. She made her way for the door, stopping briefly to glance back at Naga who was still sleeping peacefully. She knew that once the dog had fallen asleep, it took a while until she woke up again, giving Korra green light to leave, which was exactly what she did.

Putting her headphones in, she raced down the stairs and out onto the streets, immediately coming in contact with the freezing cold and the pouring rain. Ignoring it, she started out in a light jog along the block of houses, raindrops clinging on her clothes and streaming down her face. A good ten minutes in, she realized that in hindsight it might have been better to wear something else instead of her pajamas, but she couldn't bring herself to care, really. She'd sweat it out long enough, there was no way she'd turn back now only because she got cold legs. Besides, jogging was good for blood circulation, so she just increased her speed. She soon reached a crossroad, stopping in front of a red light. That's when she saw her.

 _Damn._ Not far from her, she saw what could easily be described as a goddess. Long, raven black hair, tall and slender figure with light emerald green eyes were walking into her direction on the other side of the road, holding a violet umbrella in one hand. Not noticing the red light, she was about to cross the road without looking, eyes glued on the phone, when suddenly a car raced toward her. Realization hitting her, Korra's eyes widened. There was no way she could get out of the way in time. Instincts kicking in, Korra ran towards the middle of the road, pulling her by her arm out of harm's way just in time.

Unfortunately, that had the side-effect of both of them bumping into each other and falling onto the ground with Korra underneath her. Her head pulsing from the impact, the athlete let out a soft groan before looking up into the beautiful face of the woman lying on top of her. Shocked, said woman stared at her for a moment with her eyes wide open. It was then that the athlete noticed the very close distance between their faces. Feeling the heat suddenly crawling up her face, Korra panicked.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable at the distance. Flustered, the woman quickly pulled herself up, offering her a hand. Taking it, the athlete tried to hide her blush because, _damn_ , that sure was the softest hand she's ever touched.

Korra already thought that she was beautiful from the distance, but now that she saw her up-close, she had to reconsider; she was absolutely _gorgeous_. This woman might as well be a supermodel of some sorts. Thinking of their earlier position alone made Korra dizzy, so she just tried to concentrate on her eyes, which were even more stunning.

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by the very woman she was probably staring at by now.

Clearing her throat, she said "You.. You just saved my life. I-I don't know what to say ... The words 'thank you' don't seem to be enough for what you just did. But.. thank you." A thin smile framed her face while she looked at her sorrily.

 _Damn_ , even her voice was gorgeous. Was there actually anything about her that wasn't gorgeous?

Korra blinked. "Uhh ... N-no need to thank me. It's no big deal. R-really," she smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

The woman shook her head. "No, it is. I shouldn't have walked across the road like that without looking up. I'm such an idiot." She paused. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Really, like I said, you don't need to do me any favors. Things like that happen to everyone. It's fine," Korra answered. Though, she couldn't help but think in the back of her mind that she'd probably wouldn't have nothing against spending more time with the woman in front of her.

However, her reply didn't convince the woman. "I'm serious. Let me make it up to you, uh ..."

"Korra," she added.

She smiled. " ... Korra. Dinner, anywhere you want. What do you say, Korra?"

"Do you say that to everyone you happen to come across?" Korra joked. She must admit, though, that hearing her say her name was a sound she could get used to.

This made her chuckle. "Well, only to the ones who deserve it, and you do. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead after all. So, do we have a deal?" she asked, extending her hand.

"You're pretty persuasive, you know that?" the athlete smirked.

Having a smirk on her own, the woman said "Is that a yes?"

 _Well, might as well say yes._

"Deal," Korra said, taking her hand. "Uh, sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"It's Asami," she replied, smiling.

 _Asami_. Even her name sounded great. Her eyes spotted the phone lying on the ground, already shattered into little cracks. Picking it up, she handed its remnants over to Asami.

"Well, guess this was your phone ... Sorry about that," she said, sheepishly rubbing her neck.

Waving it off with a hand, Asami smiled. "No need for an apology. I can just ask my Dad for a new one." She stopped and looked briefly at something on her chest before continuing. "Seems like my phone isn't the only thing that got damaged."

Looking down, Korra pouted. Her iPod had been turned into a piece of cracks as well due to Asami falling directly on it during their fall. Welp, meant that she had to buy herself a new one.

"I can get you a new one."

At that, she looked up. "You don't need to. It was old anyway."

"But still good enough for you to use it. It's no problem, really." Before the athlete could object, however, she added, "No objections," holding up a finger.

Korra sighed. She really _was_ persuasive, but somehow, she didn't mind. Besides, she knew better than to raise her word against a woman, so she let it slide.

"Well, I hope you're hungry," Asami winked, making Korra smile. Oh _boy_ , she was. Her stomach was already grumbling, so she put a hand over it, in hopes that Asami didn't hear it.

But there was one problem.

"Wait, it's still raining. How are we supposed to go somewhere?" Korra asked. Sure, she just jogged the entire time through a few blocks, but walking to the nearest restaurant would be kinda difficult during this weather, and besides, who would take in two totally soaked women?

However, Asami seemed to have thought ahead. "Leave that up to me. Chinese or Italian?"

Korra grinned.

Maybe Sundays weren't so bad after all.


End file.
